Es que a veces tres no son multitud
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Hermione no entiende a los gemelos… Y definitivamente, no sabe qué diablos quieren de ella. [Viñetas secuenciales centradas en Fred-Hermione-George] [Pésimo summary]
1. Chapter 1

_Información~_

Pareja: Fred-Hermione-George.

No serán más de 10 viñetas _(de no más de 800 palabras),_ que se centrarán en la pareja antes mencionada.

* * *

De princesas y besos robados...

* * *

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado cuando su pie chocó con algo y la hizo perder el equilibrio, por suerte, ella no terminó en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido fulminó al objeto que se había interpuesto en su camino pero rápidamente la molestia se volvió preocupación al ver a Fred tendido en el suelo, mortalmente pálido, haciendo que las pecas sobre sus mejillas y su cabello resaltaran bruscamente con su rostro.

—Oh Merlín –susurró preocupada, alzando su varita a la vez que tomaba los signos vitales del pelirrojo, estaba inconsciente y mierda... ¡No estaba respirando! Hermione tembló nerviosa, y trató de hacer que el chico se levantara con un hechizo simple, pero él siguió ahí pareciendo muerto. Aterrada se montó sobre Fred, con las rodillas al lado de su torso y abrió la boca del chico preparada para reanimarlo.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido para procesarlo, en un segundo ella estaba lista para brindarle respiración artificial y al siguiente, Frederick Fabian Weasley estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y aplastando sus labios contra la boca abierta _–por la sorpresa-_ de la castaña.

A Fred no pareció importarle la conmoción de la chica y deslizó su lengua por sus labios antes de girar las posiciones, dejándole bajo él, y sonreírle ampliamente.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida, princesa. El dragón se acerca, es mejor que escapemos. –susurró él con su habitual euforia antes de salir corriendo.

Hermione no fue capaz de levantarse del suelo, con su boca abierta, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, solo reaccionó cuando unos segundos más tarde la Señora Weasley apareció.

— ¿Hermione, querida, que haces en el suelo?

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Apresúrate, Hermione! ¡La cena está servida!

Su primer beso. Él había robado su primer beso de una forma horrible. Iba a matar a Fred.

**¡Claro que lo haría!**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda viñeta~ Gracias a las personas que siguen a la historia y a los que comentaron.

* * *

De acercamientos y venganzas...

* * *

Hermione apretó sus labios, en un desesperado intento de no romper a reír, y fulminó con la mirada a los gemelos, George tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo antes de seguir relatando una graciosa anécdota que vivieron con Ronald mientras Fred sonreía y hacía payasadas alegando ser el 'dueño' de la broma. Ginny se carcajeaba con abierta diversión y Ron se sonrojaba a cada segundo que pasaba, interviniendo solo para dar su visión de las cosas.

Sintiéndose aturdida se preguntó si estaba sonrojada cuando George dejó de hablar para mover un mechón de su cabello que se interponía en su visión, Ginny miró la acción boquiabierta y Ron entornó sus ojos, pero él simplemente siguió relatando su historia como si nada hubiese sucedido. _Como si la yema de sus dedos no se hubiese deslizado por su mejilla haciendo que se estremeciera._ Hermione parpadeó y miró con torpeza a Fred quien aumentó su sonrisa y lamió sus labios. Ahora, con certeza, estaba tan roja como tomate. Levantándose de golpe, se excusó con torpeza y salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Ella no estaba escapando, por supuesto que no, simplemente necesitaba aire. Esos dos eran demasiado exasperantes para su salud mental. Fred, por un lado, era demasiado cruel con sus bromas y estaba llegando a extremos insospechables, un gran ejemplo de eso era que hace un par de días había le robado un beso a la chica… ¡Su primer beso! Y George, por el otro, no paraba de hacer pequeños gestos que descolocaban a cualquiera, repentinos roces, sonrisas fugaces, miradas sugestivas y descarados comentarios sobre los _besos y princesas. _Como siempre, eran cómplices de sus delitos.

Así que era justo que ambos pagaran por el beso. Hermione le ayudó a la Señora Weasley con la comida, colocó la mesa, y cuando vio que los cuatro hermanos salían a jugar Quidditch anunció que iba a buscar un libro y luego unirse al resto, Molly aceptó encantada por su aparente entusiasmo.

Hermione se unió diez minutos más tarde al grupo. Y al día siguiente los gemelos no podían parar una comezón infernal que los obligó a cambiarse de ropa y bañarse al menos unas diez veces en el día.

**Benditos polvos pica-pica.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera viñeta~ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Les amo.

* * *

...De pociones y pasión...

* * *

Hermione tanteó la mesa sin ser capaz de despegar su mirada de su interesante lectura buscando uno de los exquisitos muffins de chocolates que preparaban los elfos en Hogwarts, sin pensarlo le dio un enorme mordisco y lamió sus labios quitando las migajas que habían quedado sobre estos.

—mmm… -balbuceó aturdida, miró alrededor, y se sonrojó al ver la mirada suspicaz de Ginny sobre ella. Su corazón latió desaforado y ella se disculpó de forma torpe antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

—Muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué le hicieron?

—Necesitábamos experimentar con alguien –argumentó George, pareciendo levemente avergonzado ante la mirada de su hermana quien alzó sus brazos y bufó.

— ¿Así que no encontraron nada mejor que experimentar con Hermione? –preguntó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos y negando:- ¿Qué diablos le dieron?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de encogerse de hombros jurando que le iban a explicar después, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, apartada de las miradas indiscretas y de ruidos molestos.

—Hola amor –dijo Fred inclinándose hacia Hermione quien alzó su mirada, él sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que se levantaba de un salto y luego se aferró a George.

Ella deslizó sus manos por sus hombros, a lo largo de la curva de su cuello hasta que descansó debajo de las orejas. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Con cautela al principio. Una suave mezcla de carne. Beso y retirada. Beso de nuevo. Más largo esta vez.

—George…-suplicó Hermione sin estar segura de lo que pedía, sin embargo, él sabía qué hacer.

Sus labios chocaron con los de ella. Le dio un beso, largo, caliente y duro. Luego sus manos cubrieron su cara, sosteniéndola mientras su lengua exploraba nuevos territorios.

Fred, mientras tanto, movió la boca por su línea de la mandíbula, después hacia la delicada piel de su cuello. Ella gimió suavemente mientras le mordisqueaba y chupaba su camino hacia el hombro. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus hombros, los dedos clavándose en su piel, su boca contra la de George.

_**Y en ese momento no había nada más correcto que estar entre ellos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos. Y para los que leen y no comentan, sería bueno saber su opinión... No muerdo...

Cuarta viñeta~

* * *

...de humillación y tristeza...

* * *

Hermione secó sus lágrimas con fuerza, acurrucándose en el sillón y hundiendo aun más su nariz en el libro, tratando de ignorar a las personas que cuchicheaban sobre ella. Claro, no es que vieran sus lágrimas, pero aún así notaban su cambio de comportamiento. Ginny le había preguntado si se sentía bien, a lo que había respondido con una sonrisa forzada y con un asentimiento rígido. ¿Bien? No. Ella estaba pésimo. Sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza y dolor. Se recostó contra el sillón con el libro estratégicamente ubicado para cubrir su rostro, y por ende, el rastro de humedad en sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas entraron hablando de forma animada y bulliciosa, Hermione no tuvo que mirar para saber que ellos estaban ahí. Su pecho dolió y una nueva ronda de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ¿es que acaso era masoquista? Ella sabía a la perfección que ellos estarían tarde o temprano en la sala común, ¿así que para que había bajado? ¿Por qué no se encerró en su habitación, revolcándose en la miseria, vergüenza y humillación? Bueno, porque era más fuerte que esto. No iba a permitirse estar limitándose por _ellos_.

—Uh, Hermione, Fred y George…

—Lee. –interrumpió Hermione ceñuda:- Dile a tus amigos que no sigan molestándome.

Tras aquella contundente declaración, cerró el libro con brusquedad, agarró su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro antes de salir de forma aireada de la sala común. No podía ir a la biblioteca ya que no soportaría la mirada incriminatoria de la señora Prince, no tenía ganas de salir del castillo, ni de bajar a comer, así que… quizás se daría un baño. Así podría mantener su cabeza despejada y volver a leer.

'_¿Te encuentras bien?' –preguntó Ginny en medio del desayuno._

'_Sí, Ginny, ¿por qué lo preguntas?' –respondió Hermione removiéndose inquieta, tomando zumo, evitando mirar a la pelirroja._

'_Por la poción que te dieron ayer los chicos…'_

La felicidad y nerviosismo había sido cambiada rápidamente por humillación y dolor. Ellos la habían drogado. Lo habían hecho todo por vengarse. Y no estaba segura de poder reponerse de aquella traición.

El juego había acabado.

Y ella había perdido.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les agrade el capitulo nuevo. Acepto sugerencias para las siguientes viñetas~

* * *

…de dolor y disculpas…

Una caminata por el hermoso paisaje de Hogwarts siempre lograba relajarla y aliviar sus penas. Sufrió una punzada de dolor al recordar lo sucedido hace unas semanas, pero negó luchando por sacarse a los pelirrojos de la cabeza. Ella los había evitado como la peste, cada vez que habían entrado a la sala común ella tomaba sus cosas y se iba a su habitación o a algún lugar tranquilo del castillo, cuando trataban de hablarle Hermione simplemente les ignoraba. Harry había notado algo extraño en su comportamiento pero no le había preguntado nada.

Cruzó la sala común casi corriendo, simplemente por costumbre, y bajó las escaleras canturreando una canción pegajosa, entró al Gran comedor y sacó algo para desayunar antes de seguir con su camino. Los tímidos rayos de sol comenzaban a tomar más fuerza, Hermione supo que debían ser alrededor de las 9.30 de la mañana y como era sábado nadie parecía estar en pie. Excepto la persona que había ocupando su asiento bajo el sauce que estaba a los pies del lago oscuro.

Se acercó, sigilosa y desconfiada, y perdió la respiración al ver a George jugando con un pergamino a su lado había una copia nueva de Hogwarts: una historia. Hermione giró, dispuesta a marcharse, pero se encontró con Fred. Soltó de golpe la respiración que contenía y trastabilló, él sostuvo su brazo y la enderezó antes de mirarle por primera vez desde que lo conocía con seriedad.

—Queremos explicar lo que sucedió.

—Oh, no se molesten. Sé muy bien que sucedió: me drogaron y yo caí como una estúpida en su trampa.

—No es así, Hermione. –dijo esta vez George pareciendo miserable, cambiando de peso de un pie a otro, cuando trató de acercarse ella le apuntó con su varita. Ambos alzaron sus manos y dieron un paso atrás:- no sabíamos que eso ocurriría.

—No te drogamos, Hermione, era una poción inhibidora… -susurró George cambiando de peso de un pie a otro.- no queríamos… nuestra intención jamás fue humillarte o dañarte. Queríamos... queríamos saber que sentías.

—Por Merlín, no podían simplemente, no sé, ¿preguntarlo?

Fred soltó una risita y ella apretó sus labios, inmediatamente, se quedó callado e hizo una mueca, rascando su nuca.

—Lo sentimos –dijeron a coro y ella suspiró y negó.

—Me hicieron mucho daño, chicos, no puedo perdonarlos tan fácilmente. –dijo ella cansada. Fred repentinamente estuvo a su lado pasando su brazo por su hombro y George repitió la acción, Hermione se sonrojó y tensó sus músculos, dispuesta a salir corriendo en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no le dieron la oportunidad.

—Permítenos arreglar las cosas… -dijo George con solemnidad.

—Y enamorarte como corresponde. –concluyó Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Siento mucho la tardanza, tenía la viñeta lista pero me quedé sin internet. Sigo aceptando sugerencias para los próximos capítulos :D Gracias a los que comentaron.

* * *

...de quehaceres y celos...

* * *

Hermione suspiró molesta al ver que los gemelos entraban a la biblioteca, hace semanas que para lo único que le dejaban sola era para asistir a clases y eso era simplemente porque ella se los había exigido. George le preguntó cuál era su grupo de música favorita y Fred se sentó a su lado pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro, jugando de forma descuidada con el cabello que descansaba en aquel lugar. Se sentía bien estar así, sin embargo, ella aclaró su garganta.

—Deben irse, chicos, estoy esperando a alguien…

— ¿Qué? –preguntó George enderezando bruscamente su espalda y perdiendo su sonrisa. Hermione tragó en seco y miró a Fred para ver si podía razonar con él, pero parecía tan enfadado como su hermano, mordió su labio inferior y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

—Theodore debe estar por llegar…

— ¿Theodore? –repitió Fred ceñudo.

—Chicos, por favor… -gimió Hermione frustrada, George se cruzó de brazos y se balanceó en la silla, sin muestras de querer levantarse y Fred seguía fulminándole con la mirada.- Merlín. ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

Ambos resoplaron, mirando en direcciones opuestas, haciendo un mohín de pura molestia que causó una infinita ternura en Hermione. Ella negó, silenciosamente divertida por las reacciones de los chicos, sacó un nuevo pergamino de su bolso y luego hojeó los libros que había elegido para el trabajo de DCAO, perdiéndose rápidamente en la entretenida materia. Un leve carraspeo fue lo que rompió su concentración, ella frunció su ceño, mirando a los gemelos y luego enviándole una sonrisa incomoda a Theodore Nott quien tenía sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su capa, con su rostro improvisto de emociones.

—Siento llegar tarde. –dijo él sentándose a su lado, sin inmutarse por las miradas asesinas de los gemelos.- ¿Empezamos?

—Por supuesto.–contestó Hermione animada y luego comenzó a intercambiar información con el Slytherin, pasando por alto las miradas enfurecidas de los gemelos. Que se jodan, era un simple trabajo escolar, tendrían que soportarlo. Discretamente se regocijó por los visibles celos de los chicos.

Siempre era un placer trabajar con Theodore, era eficiente y tenía aportes interesantes, sus puntos de vistas eran fascinantes por lo que era realmente fácil perderse en su ritmo de quehaceres. Incluso con los molestos comentarios de Fred y las morisquetas de George, Hermione se encontró sonriéndole al Slytherin y escribiendo sin prisas el informe disfrutando su labor.


End file.
